danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Card
Cards are a type of compo items in Stick Ranger. They are considered to be rather advanced because they have unique effects which are generally ver useful and are dropped by bosses with one exception. It should be noted that not all bosses drop cards, and the drop rate of cards are rather low. Below is a list of the different kinds of cards and their effects. Currently, out of 19 cards, there are: *17 level 1 cards *14 level 2 cards *14 level 3 cards *15 level 4 cards *10 level 5 cards *8 level 6 cards *8 level 7 cards List of All Cards (shown in blue digits).]] class="wikitable mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;" No. of Bullets ! colspan="7" style="text-align: center;" Bullet no. increase ! rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;" Weapon - ! style="text-align: center;" LV 1 ! style="text-align: center;" LV 2 ! style="text-align: center;" LV 3 ! style="text-align: center;" LV 4 ! style="text-align: center;" LV 5 ! style="text-align: center;" LV 6 ! style="text-align: center;" LV 7 - 2 50% 100% 50% (+1 Bullet) 100% (+2 Bullets) 300% 100% (+2 Bullets) 150% (+3 Bullets) Thunder Knuckle Freeze Knuckle Double Arrow Double Poison Double Fire Double Iron Arrow Double Flame Double Hell Fire Homing Laser Mini Uzi - 3 33% 67% 67% (+2 Bullets) 100% (+3 Bullets) 200% 100% (+3 Bullets) 133% (+4 Bullets) Thunder Claw Fire Claw Poison Claw Freeze Claw Triple Shot Triple Arrow Triple Iron Arrow Triple Poison Fire Shot Poison Shot Hell Fire Shot Thunder Delta Explosion Ice Bolt Ice Missile Electric Staff Thunder Rod 3-Round Burst Micro Uzi Stone Whip Explosion Whip Stone Chain Explosion Chain Stone Flail Explosion Flail Stone Morning Star Explosion Morning Star Ice Ring Quick Circle Ice Chakram Quick Chakram - 4 25% 50% 75% (+3 Bullets) 100% (+4 Bullets) 150% 125% (+5 Bullets) 150% (+6 Bullets) Quad Arrow Quad Iron Arrow Pierce Arrow Quad Steel Arrow Fire Whip Fire Chain Fire Flail Fire Morning Star - 5 20% 40% 60% (+3 Bullets) 100% (+5 Bullets) 120% 120% (+6 Bullets) 140% (+7 Bullets) Charge Punch Thunder Cestus Fire Cestus Quint Shot Quint Poison Flame Shot Quint Gold Arrow Fire Rise Shotgun Homing Laser Beam Thunder Whip Ice Whip Poison Whip Thunder Chain Ice Chain Poison Chain Thunder Flail Ice Flail Poison Flail Thunder Morning Star Ice Morning Star Poison Morning Star Quick God - 6 17% 33% 67% (+4 Bullets) 100% (+6 Bullets) 100% 116% (+7 Bullets) 150% (+9 Bullets) Spark Glove Poison Cestus Freeze Explosion Permafrost - 7 14% 29% 71% (+5 Bullets) 100% (+7 Bullets) 86% 114% (+8 Bullets) 143% (+10 Bullets) Sonic Claw Sept Shot Inferno Remington Pierce Homing Thorn Whip Thunder Ring - 8 12% 25% 75% (+6 Bullets) 100% (+8 Bullets) 75% 125% (+10 Bullets) 150% (+12 Bullets) Spark Knuckle Oct Arrow Oct Poison Oct Poison Shot - 9 11% 22% 67% (+6 Bullets) 100% (+9 Bullets) 67% 122% (+11 Bullets) 145% (+13 Bullets) Needle Glove Sonic Knuckle Sonic Cestus Thunder GreatSword Nonuple Arrow Nonuple Shot Blizzard Scattergun Homing Laser Wave - 10 10% 20% 70% (+7 Bullets) 100% (+10 Bullets) 60% 120% (+12 Bullets) 150% (+15 Bullets) Spark Claw Spread Explosion - 11 9% 18% 73% (+8 Bullets) 100% (+11 Bullets) 55% 118% (+13 Bullets) 145% (+16 Bullets) Undecuple Arrow Thunder Circle - 12 8% 17% 75% (+9 Bullets) 100% (+12 Bullets) 50% 125% (+15 Bullets) 150% (+18 Bullets) Spark Cestus Thunder Storm - 15 7% 13% 73% (+11 Bullets) 100% (+15 Bullets) 40% 120% (+18 Bullets) 147% (+22 Bullets) Triple Shotgun Thorn Chain Thunder Chakram - 16 6% 13% 75% (+12 Bullets) 100% (+16 Bullets) 38% 125% (+20 Bullets) 150% (+24 Bullets) Thorn Ring Thorn Circle Thorn Chakram - 18 6% 11% 72% (+13 Bullets) 100% (+18 Bullets) 33% 122% (+22 Bullets) 150% (+27 Bullets) Needle Knuckle - 20 5% 10% 75% (+15 Bullets) 100% (+20 Bullets) 30% 125% (+25 Bullets) 150% (+30 Bullets) Vigintuple Arrow Fire God Thunder God - 24 4% 8% 75% (+18 Bullets) 100% (+24 Bullets) 25% 125% (+30 Bullets) 150% (+36 Bullets) Thunder Spear - 30 3% 7% 73% (+22 Bullets) 100% (+30 Bullets) 20% 123% (+37 Bullets) 150% (+45 Bullets) Needle Claw Thunder Blade Electric Shock Hell Fire Lightning - 32 3% 6% 75% (+24 Bullets) 100% (+32 Bullets) 19% 125% (+40 Bullets) 150% (+48 Bullets) Thorn God - 45 2% 4% 73% (+33 Bullets) 100% (+45 Bullets) 13% 124% (+56 Bullets) 149% (+67 Bullets) Thorn Flail - 60 2% 3% 75% (+45 Bullets) 100% (+60 Bullets) 10% 125% (+75 Bullets) 150% (+90 Bullets) Needle Cestus - 90 1% 2% 74% (+67 Bullets) 100% (+90 Bullets) 7% 124% (+112 Bullets) 150% (+135 Bullets) Thorn Morning Star } History *Before ver11.4 all cards used a similar appearance: A Stickman with different colors on the card. Trivia *There exists, or at least had existed, multiple unused cards in the game's. Two of them have been removed from the source code prior to updates, however. You can view these cards' descriptions in this video. **The first, and most prominent example is a card called Rubber's Card 1 that is hidden in the source code and only accessible through hacking. The card's description shows "+10 Extend arm". However, according to the source code, the effect is actually LP +30% and changes the colour of character to that of the Zombie's Card. **Another series of cards that once existed was called the "Devil's Card" and the "Satan's Card". The Devil's Card's description had the effect "5% chance of 1/4 damage", implying it would, by chance, deal 1/4th of the enemy's LP with a single attack. The Satan's Card's description, meanwhile, read "1% chance of Instant death". They could not be equipped to any character, and were eventually removed from the source code. *Interestingly, the Knockback's Card existed in the source code far, far, far before the update that included them (See the video above; it was made in 2009, while the update that added them wasn't introduced until 2012). The text was different, reading "10% chance of Knockback", instead of having specifics to how strong the knockback was. External links * Category:Stick Ranger items